1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to data transmitting technology, and more particularly to a modem and packet processing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Most modems can provide multiple signal channels to transmit data. Sometimes, one modem receives incomplete data which decreases communication quality because of many problems, especially for real-time voice communication. For example, increased latency of one signal channel may cause receiving packet overtime, or interference over one signal channel may cause packet lost. There remains a heretofore unaddressed need to overcome the limitations described.